To Fall
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: Thoughts and feelings are passed around on a autumn day. A day like any other. Preshounenai.


**Title:** "To Fall"  
**Author:** Sam Emme  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any right to it. I am just borrowing. Plot is mine though I don't see any excitement in that.  
**Warnings:** This is a Slash storyline. Meaning Male/Male Relationships. If not your cup of tea then leave and find a strong brew of Java.  
**Authors Notes: **This is me trying to write something short and under 1000. Didn't work. This can fit in my Pre-Snapshots Series Universe. This is also my late birthday fic to me. PS. I like Kuwabara as Yusuke's friend with a little more intelligence than the bashing he doesn't deserve from writers. 1478 Words. First Revision.  
**Recommending Fan Fiction:** Raining Petals' Yusuke/Kurama "Bleeding Petals" because her story is wonderful, thought out and she seems to like my stuff (biased:)) and I hope to hear more from her. Chapter four would be lovely. Hope you like this one too.

_

* * *

_

_One green, one red, one golden brown, one dark brown leaf. They all fell down. In billowy patterns preparing and removing themselves from their anchor, giving the tree strength for the coming season. _

_A beautiful autumn day, the leaves in shades of golden reds and deeper browns. Summer finished its run and with things set in motion. On this warm fall day six friends enjoy the light breeze._

_Acting like little children with their playing in the park, throwing the leaves at each like snowballs in winter but the gathered leaves thrown are slowly dispersed before hitting its target. Their laughter is heard when one actually makes it to the tall red head by the short dark hair kid who laughing so hard he needs to recover air into his lungs. The chase ensues._

_Watching are three girls, the two blue haired taking in the mess and look at each other laughing at them both while the brunette wearing an amused frown, shaking her head at the four. Looking up is the smallest of the six sitting in his favourite spot up a nearby tree watching. With no battle to fight, he choose to visit his companions today wearing a ningen outfit to blend in. He doesn't care but secretly he respects their opinion and it does matter so he watches enjoying the day as the two below are running in circles._

_The wind is picking up and trees are letting go more of their foliage and the area is covered. The ground littered in warm rich swirls of colour. The friends surrounded, creating a picturesque view of simple complexity like a hallmark card. Nature seems to know that this event could never happen again. They are all at the end of childhood, seen more than most but became better for it. The chase stops._

_The short dark hair kid is tackled by the tallest and finally after years of defeat his hands are raised and running around as the winner. His one in a lifetime glory is complete until the one the defeated one stands up. The chase starts again._

_The girls watch them again as they run, wearing identical school uniforms even though only one goes to school but that was okay because friends like girlfriends tend to do that. Each girl picking up a handful of colourful leaves in each hand waves them around like pom poms at a sports game cheering them on the sidelines._

_Watching the dark haired boy run after the tall red head. Both are enjoying it. They hop, stop, dart, fly, hasten and each bouncing around each other with a form of grace that acquired years of working with and against each other._

_Watching just the dark haired boy and it's like poetry in motion. He is confident and smart and happy and approachable. His lithe body is that of the runners you watch in the races. The jeans hugs, curves he body and you think how does he move but he moves lighting. It seems easy to fall..._

Kurama from his seated position on the soft dry leaf pile to observe and record his friends' recreation in the park looks up, his eyes widen as Kuwabara veer off slightly to avoid hitting him but running at full speed behind Yusuke cannot do so and with only himself to brace everyone watches the impact. The flurry of air, warm shades of colours and the tumble of limbs moving across 10 feet through the ground leaves stopping into a soft mound.

"Are you ok?"

A worried Yusuke fell inelegant upon Kurama's body and for a few seconds he looked closely at a faint blush upon the friend underneath him but wasn't sure since it left just as quickly. Yusuke smiled as he got up and gave a hand to help him along. While scratching his head Kurama could only nod. Yusuke look pleased then viewing down saw a small blue pen attached by a blue ribbon to a small blue journal, half open with written words just entered for it had little smudges at the bottom so he picked it up, dust it off and handed it to Kurama.

Kurama feeling better answered, "I am fine. Thanks." receiving the journal he immediately closed it up and went into the jacket's pocket. Everyone waiting for the screams or something but when none came they all were animated to at once. Each asking a question,

"Are you all right?,"

"You're not are you?"

"Break any bones Yusuke?" For that one, a delightful yell was heard.

Once everyone concerned curiosity was appealed, the brunette announced lunch. All followed her sure steps towards the table and benches not far away. Even the short dark haired boy who sword was being placed back from where ever it came from. Yusuke started as well when he noticed that Kurama wasn't moving just bent down, dusting off invisible particles off his pants. He stood right in front waiting for Kurama's attention but it seem he was purposely avoiding he gaze.

"Hey." Yusuke stopping the mid motion of his hands,"Are you really fine?" Taking a deep breath, Kurama raise his head but still looking at a distant point, casually shrugged, "Thanks for worrying but there's no need." Yusuke scratched his head and his hand slowly went to the others' face tilting it back towards him, "You...umm..." Yusuke's thumb was rubbing in small circles, removing the small amount of dirt that imprinted on Kurama's face. The tiny amount of friction was creating heat on Kurama's cheek. Yusuke noticed again the faint pinkish blush against the warm skin. He still continued looking into the those green eyes, he really didn't care to stop and kept caressing.

Kurama's eyes were wider then hit by impact from the fall but stayed still because he never wanted Yusuke to stop. He kept looking into his brown eyes and saw nothing else.

The tall red head kid wondering why his two friends didn't join the lunch. He went back to retrieve them and before calling out he saw something he never thought would be so clear to him at that moment.

There were few times in his life that he saw these and his psychic ability while at times gave him nothing but trouble did mostly give him truth. Whether dreams, shapes, colours surrounding nature or people, his ties or colourful strings were there and was always sure. He knew that Yusuke, the school punk would become his friend as well as the former criminals Hiei and Kurama before anybody else. He never told these truths to people because he might of change the outcome and he knew for all their benefit, he kept his mouth shut. This was one of these times.

A small change but monumental for the two he was now staring at. The strings began as white, then yellowish green, blue and then a strange pink crept in which he interpreted as a strong close friendship between the two but when the colour deepen he changed his mind and like the instant attraction for Yukina when he first set eyes on her, that was the colour he saw. A deep red of the most intensity but the strings was not strong enough, not yet. He pondered, 'Maybe not their time, but things will change.' He wasn't sure with these not strong enough strings because these required a little push. He looked back at the lunch table with the brown haired girl laughing and eating amongst friends and her strings to Yusuke was strong and also not strong enough.

He sighed loudly amongst the trees and when he turned back to his two friends they must of finally heard him for they were standing a couple feet back and appear to come out of a trance and visibly shaken. He decided to ignore it and turned towards the lunch table. Yelling loud enough for them to hear, "C'mon guys, their waiting for us." and continued to walk towards the girls. Something to ponder for another time.

Kurama recovered quickly and headed to the gang when Yusuke's hand shot out and grabbed him, effectively twisting him back to his face. Flushed Kurama asked, "Yes, Yusuke. What do you want?" Yusuke stood for a moment then released him not knowing what to say and scratched his head. "Nothing, I guess. You're sure..." "I am fine. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Nodding easy to it all, Kurama turned away and thought, "Maybe someday I tell you everything."

As if he heard the unspoken, Yusuke waited until Kurama was out of range, "Maybe someday I listen to it all." He walked on.

The wind didn't carry it message but hid it inside the golden red and brown leaves that littered the ground waiting for the day to tell its message.

* * *

FIN

If you enjoy Yusuke/Kurama, Join the YK Fanlisting.  
Check out my page.


End file.
